Kiss The Guy
by Solangelo5ever
Summary: Just a short Solangelo fanfic. Just see for yourself if you wanna know what this is about A/N. It's been a while. Anyway, i hope you enjoy it :)) my newest OTP * * leave reviews please :D DISCLAIMER: Everything in here is not mine except for the storyline.


After the three days Nico spent in the infirmary with just Will, (and some other Apollo kids but most of the time it's just him and Will), he gotta admit he got to know the other guy a lot more better. And to be more completely honest, he kind of developed some feelings for the other guy. Well, he's been crushing on him since he came back to Camp Half-Blood, in fact, part of Nico's reason why he decided to stay in Camp is because of Will. But this time, Nico knew that what he feels for Will is something more deeper than a crush. Of course, not that Nico would admit that or like, say that to Will or to anyone. And besides, Nico still isn't sure whether Will likes him too, he's not even sure if Will _could_ like him or if he likes guys too or what. He just knows that, Will is a really really sweet and caring guy, and… yes… he loves him.

Nico doesn't have to go to the infirmary now since their "three-days-in-the-infirmary contract" is already done, and the place is already almost empty because most of the patients are already better (thanks to their good doctor Will), except for those who were really badly injured. Nico decided to go help the other campers in rebuilding some of the things that were damaged during the battle but, well, Will suddenly appeared out of nowhere and grabbed him by the wrist.

"Will? What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in the infirmary?" Nico asked.

"Well, yeah. But I just… I just… umm…" Will stuttered.

"what?"

"… I just want to invite you… to hang out with us Apollo kids later… YES! That!"

"… okay? Why? Why would you want me to hang out with you?"

"Of course! Because I want you to meet my other siblings, and besides, when dinner comes you'll be alone on your table, and I don't want that…"

"but that's how it is… Hazel's not here so I'll be alone on our table, and you can't just grab me and just sit me right next to you and your siblings. Chiron won't allow that."

Will put on that mischievous smile and just shrugged. Will ruffled Nico's hair before saying goodbye and then headed back to the infirmary.

Later during dinner, Nico was surprised when Will suddenly appeared in front of him, with his tray of food, sitting across from him.

"Will, what are you doing here? You're not supposed to be here…" Nico said.

"Don't worry Nico, I asked Chiron if I could go sit with you for now and he approved. Nico glanced at Chiron's direction and then went back on to talking with Will.

"So what did you tell him that made him let you sit here?"

"I told him that I don't want you to go back to your old self who are always alone and emo and stuffs so I asked Chiron if I could just sit with you. And he approved."

By the look on Nico's face, One could tell that he was surprised and yet amazed by what Chiron did.

"O-Okay…"

They continued eating their dinner and just talked and talked and talked. After the dinner, the campers moved on to the campfire, where again, Will managed to pull Nico into sitting beside him. They were in the group of Apollo campers and by gods, Nico felt so out of place. But of course, he kept it to himself and just allowed himself to relax on the company with Will. After a little more while, Mr. D announced the start of the campfire and just all of a sudden, all the campers, except for Will and Nico, started chanting a song. And just then, one by one, the Apollo campers start to sing:

_Percussion _

_Strings _

_Winds _

_Words _

_There you see him _

_Sitting there across the way _

_He don't got a lot to say _

_But there's something about him _

_And you don't know why _

_But you're dying to try _

_You wanna kiss the guy _

By this time, Will and Nico were both still baffled by what's happening and so they just sat there and watch as the campers got into singing one of the songs from The Little Mermaid. Only, a bit modified since feminine parts of the lyrics were changed. And slowly… Will is trying to process everything…

_Yes, you want him_

One of Will's siblings, Austin, winked at him while singing, and then turned to look at Nico who at that time, is probably making sense of what's happening and is turning a bright shade of pink.

_Look at him, you know you do _

At this line, Will couldn't help himself and he turned to look at Nico. And immediately, his heart started this irregular beating, and his stomach started to fill with butterflies, just like what always happens when he's alone with the son of hades.

_It's possible he wants you, too _

_There is one way to ask him _

_It don't take a word _

_Not a single word _

_Go on and kiss the guy _

Will just continued on staring at Nico. He can't help it. He can't take his eyes off of the son of hades. At that time, Nico is very well aware that Will is staring at him but he can't make himself turn and look at the other guy too. He's frozen there. Blushing furiously, he's sure he already looks like an overripe tomato.

_Sing with me now _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_My, oh, my _

_Look at the boy too shy _

_He ain't gonna kiss the guy _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Ain't that sad _

_Ain't it shame, too bad _

_You gonna miss the guy_

Will is fighting really hard not to give up with the temptation and grab Nico and kiss him. Gods, Nico looks so beautiful. And that lips, who knew a son of hades could have that soft, pouty lips. And Nico looks so cute, he's blushing and it's really making it harder for Will to resist.

_Now's your moment _

_Floating in a blue lagoon _

_Boy, you better do it soon _

_No time will be better _

_He don't say a word _

_And he won't say a word _

_Until you kiss the guy _

By this time, Nico's neck got unfrozen and he managed to look back at Will. Will got surprised and now the son of Apollo's blushing. He doesn't know what to do. 'What?! What should I do?! Should I do as the song says? But… no wait… what if Nico doesn't like it? What if I kissed him and then after that he gets so disgusted he won't talk to me again. No, I don't want that to happen. Come on Will, just resist yourself for now…' Will thought to himself.

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't be scared _

_You got the mood prepared _

_Go on and kiss the guy_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Don't stop now _

_Don't try to hide it how _

_You wanna kiss the guy _

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Float along _

_Listen to the song _

_The song say kiss the guy_

_Sha-la-la-la-la-la _

_Music play _

_Do what the music say _

_You wanna kiss the guy _

_You've got to kiss the guy _

_Why don't you kiss the guy _

_You gotta kiss the guy _

_Go on and kiss the guy_

The two guys just continued sitting there, staring at each other for who knew how long. That is, until Nico slowly leaned in to Will… but… before the kiss happened. Well, an unfortunate event happened, and out of nowhere, a small flying ball made of bronze hit Nico on the head. And it totally broke the moment. Nico almost fell if not for Will who caught him immediately. Jason and Piper went to investigate where that "ball" came from while Will helped Nico sit up again.

"Are you okay?" asked Will.

"I just got hit by a flying ball made of bronze do you think I'm okay?" Nico said, still holding his head.

"I'm sorry."

"Ugh. I feel dizzy…" Nico tried standing up but he just ended up sitting back again.

"Come on, I'll get you back to your cabin and treat that head of yours." Will put Nico's arm around him and then helped Nico walk back to his cabin. When they got there, Will put Nico into bed, Will was about to start treating Nico, but there's this one tiny problem…

"Well? Aren't you gonna treat me doctor?" Nico asked irritatingly. Well, he's obviously annoyed by what happened.

"Yeah but… we have a problem…" Will said.

"What is it?" Nico asked.

"I don't have my things here, and it would be a hassle if I run to the infirmary now… and I won't leave you alone here."

"So, what are we gonna do?" Nico asked, still grimacing, obviously he got hit by that ball really hard.

"Well, there's one solution to that…"

And before Nico could ask what it is, Will crashed his lips onto Nico's and true enough, it made him feel A LOT more better. The kiss lasted for about a minute and a half, which was pretty long, but it made both of them feel better.

"I need to stay the night here…" Will whispered.

"No, Solace, you can't." Nico said.

"Doctor's orders.."

"But—"

"No buts…"

And with that, Will kissed Nico again. But this time, who knew how long it will last. And who knew where this would go…


End file.
